


Message Received

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, draco - Freeform, hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: a secret way of communication, a secret relationship





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and bad, I'm sorry, I just wanted to write ://

Her eyes were glazed over as she watched Draco interact with the Slytherins from her usual seat at the Gryfinndor table. Her mind swarmed with images of the past few weeks.

The stolen touches.

The stolen kisses.

The late nights.

The early mornings.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, if only they knew what kind of trouble her and Draco got into. As if on que, Draco’s gaze trailed to her. A slight, playful smirk was carefully evident on his lips. To anyone else, he was merely contemplating the latest joke said, but Hermione knew. It was a message, one that she waited in anticipation for everyday. 

She, in return, tipped her head downward slightly. Message received.


End file.
